Robot Roll Call
The Robot Roll Call is a staple of the Mystery Science Theater 3000 opening credits. The four Robot Friends, Cambot, Gypsy, Tom Servo, and Crow T. Robot (with a notable, almost infamous flourish on his name) are introduced to the audience in this segment. There are different audio clips said either by Cambot, or by the individual robots when their name is announced. KTMA Season (In this season, the robots have no lines) SINGERS: {The words appear on screen as they're said} Robot Roll Call! {KTMA Cambot appears behind a camera, his name below him} Cambot! {KTMA Servo appears, his name below him} Servo! {KTMA Gypsy appears, her name below her} Gypsy! {KTMA Crow appears, his name below him} Croooow! Season 1 SINGERS: {Joel unenthusiastically mouths the words along with them} Robot Roll Call! Cambot! CAMBOT: {Appearing from under the desk} Pan left. SINGERS: {Gypsy appears from under the desk} Gypsy! CAMBOT: Hi, girl. SINGERS: {Tom Servo appears from under the desk, spitting out gumballs} Tom Servo! CAMBOT: What a cool guy. SINGERS: {Crow appears from under the desk} Crooooow! CAMBOT: You little wiiiiisecracker./Uh, he's a wiiiiisecracker. Season 2 - 5 (Episode 512) SINGERS: {Joel backs from the camera, carrying the words Robot Roll Call with him} Robot Roll Call! Cambot! CAMBOT: {Reflected in a mirror, with "Cambot" backwards under him. Joel is pointing at the mirror} Pan left. SINGERS: {Gypsy appears with "Gypsy" below her. She closes her mouth around her name} Gypsy! CAMBOT: Hi, girl. SINGERS: {Tom Servo appears from under the desk, spitting out gumballs, his name below him} Tom Servo! CAMBOT: What a cool guy. SINGERS: {Crow appears, his name below him, with four Os} Croooow! CAMBOT: You little wiiiiisecracker./Uh, he's a wiiiiisecracker. Season 5 (Episode 513 onward) - 6 SINGERS: {Mike hits each of the robots in the head with a conductor's stick to the rhythm} Robot Roll Call! Cambot! CAMBOT: {Reflected in a mirror, with "Cambot" backwards under him} Show yourself. SINGERS: {Gypsy poses as "Gypsy" slides onscreen} Gypsy! GYPSY: I'm not ready! SINGERS: {Tom Servo poses as his name slides onscreen} Tom Servo! TOM SERVO: Hi-ho, there! SINGERS: {Crow appears, his name sliding under him, with four Os} Croooow! CROW: That's one O! Season 7 SINGERS: {Mike is nonchalantly reading a clipboard, the robots appear to the rhythm, Mike looks up, surprised} Robot Roll Call! Cambot! CAMBOT: {Reflected in a mirror, with "Cambot" backwards under him} Show yourself. SINGERS: {Gypsy poses as "Gypsy" slides onscreen} Gypsy! GYPSY: I'm not ready! SINGERS: {Tom Servo poses as his name slides onscreen} Tom Servo! TOM SERVO: Hi-ho, there! SINGERS: {Crow appears, his name sliding under him, with four Os} Croooow! CROW: That's one O! Season 8 - 10 SINGERS: {Mike spins a clipboard on his finger, stopping it to show it reads "Robot Roll Call"} Robot Roll Call! Cambot! CAMBOT: {Cambot appears, his name scrolling under him} You're on! SINGERS: {Gypsy poses as "Gypsy" slides onscreen} Gypsy! GYPSY: Oh, my stars! SINGERS: {Tom Servo poses as his name slides onscreen} Tom Servo! TOM SERVO: Check me out! SINGERS: {Crow appears, his name sliding under him, with four Os} Croooow! CROW: I'm different! Season 11 (In this season, the roll call takes place in the theater. The robots have no lines and their names are not displayed.) SINGERS: Robot Roll Call! {Jonah is dropped into the theater} CAMBOT!'' {Jonah raises a mirror to reveal Cambot}'' GYPSY! {descends from the ceiling*; Jonah waves to her} TOM SERVO! {hovers in from left and clocks Jonah in the back of his head} CROOOOW! {jumps on Jonah's back} * In Reptilicus, Gypsy rises from the floor until her upgrade after the intro (to not spoil the upgrade to viewers).Category:MST3K Category:Songs Category:Theme songs Category:SOL crew songs